This proposal seeks to develop and evaluate an educational computer game for children with diabetes. The goal is to impart essential knowledge and encourage positive attitudes and behaviors. Diabetes is managed largely by patients themselves; patient knowledge and attitude are critical to the success of any treatment. Raya Systems has created a prototype role-playing computer game to address these needs. In the formative phase of this study, experts in education and pediatric endocrinology will evaluate this prototype, and children at a pediatric diabetes ward will play it. The prototype will be modified on the basis of this evaluation. In the summative phase, the impact on inpatient diabetes education will be studied. On alternative months over a four-month period, the game will be used at pediatric diabetes education sessions. Children, parents, and physicians will be surveyed, and the impact on children's knowledge, attitudes, communication and cooperation with peers will be observed. The final report will assess the game's effectiveness for diabetes education and will recommend a design for a Nintendo game. Raya Systems is a licensed Nintendo developer, and in Phase II, the Nintendo game will be programmed. The final product will be marketed to pediatricians and parents with diabetic children.